Presumption
by Nuce Like Your Heart
Summary: A horror story.


* * *

Presumption

By

Nuce Like Your Heart

Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach, only the random idea's rushing through our minds.

AN: Hey, PND here, since I guess I'm the official editor. A bad idea, I might add. This is a few weeks of work between myself and Judikickshiney. It was supposed to be death and humor...it just didn't turn out that way. We're fairly proud of it, however it doesn't make sense in any way. Enjoy.

Warnings: AU...character death?

* * *

Yachiru jumped up when the bell rang, letting her out of Old Man Yama's smelly office. It was time for history, which, though still horrible, beat sitting around listening to the Old Geezer quote from his rulebook. She would rather hit herself over the head with a frying pan repeatedly before undergoing that trial again.  
She looked at her fellow captive and grinned. "We can finally leave, Byakushi!" Her whisper was pretty audible; it was a good thing Yamamoto was mostly deaf.

Byakuya slowly and gracefully lifted himself from the sticky leather chair. He nodded to Yamamoto before stepping out of the office.

"Yachiru, I would prefer that next time you get in trouble, please do not drag me into it."

She shrugged. "I didn't want to sit in there by myself. The Old Coot is creepy. And he hates me. He glares at me like he wants to off me...but that might be because he's near-sighted. I'm not sure yet." She grinned at him. "You know you had fun." Yachiru reached up and poked his cheek. "You can smile awittle bit, Byakubo."

"Stop calling me those ridiculous nicknames," Byakuya smacked her hand away gently. "We're going to be late for class."

She sighed. "You're only fun when I'm getting you into trouble." She slumped and looked put upon. "Fine, lead the way to our next, horribly boring, torture session."

"It only seems that way because that's what you think of it as," he sighed quietly. He didn't find history that interesting, but only because the teacher bothered him. He was fairly certain that Mr. Aizen had no idea what he was talking about. Of course, he probably would have given up on teaching, too if he had been the one trying to teach these delinquents.

* * *

Matsumoto was watching the door to see if Yachiru and Byakuya were going to make it to class, or if Principle Yamamoto was going to keep them in his office for another period.  
She buffed her nails as she waited. It was time to get another manicure. The paint was going to start to chip soon.  
She stood up and waved at them as they walked in. "Yachiru! Quick! Sit next to me, before that Ganju kid does."  
Yachiru grinned and raced over to her, dropping her stuff next to her chair. She looked back at Byakuya. "Hurry up, Rich Boy. You'll be late if you don't sit down soon." She pointed to the chair next to her.

Byakuya didn't even bother looking around for another seat. The only other one open close to him was by Ukitake and Shunsui and lord knows he'd rather have a root canal than endure that. He settled himself down next to the twerp and sat quietly awaiting the teacher and other students.

Yachiru leaned over to Matsumoto and whispered, "He's sore at me cause I got him in trouble." She rolled her eyes. "Hasn't had a day of detention in his whole life."  
Matsumoto nodded gravely, "But he's good looking, so it's alright."  
They were both perfectly aware that he could hear them.

Byakuya almost stood to go sit by the other two when Yumichika breezed in at the last second and settled himself at the open desk. He smiled at the two men before setting his books down.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in a while," Shunsui commented, leaning forward slightly.

"Shunsui, you're going to tip your desk over." Jyuushirou tutted.

Byakuya rubbed his forehead.

Matsumoto nearly squealed. "Yumichika! You're back!" She smiled brightly. "I've missed you."  
Yachiru grinned. "Hi Yumi!"

* * *

Yamamoto sat quietly in his office. Fingers steepled. Brows furrowed. He supposed today was as good as any. He'd just wait for everyone he wanted to be in that room and then--

* * *

"Hello, girls," Yumichika laughed. "I just got back yesterday."

"Where were you any way?" Jyuushirou asked curiously.

"Just taking a few days off," Yumichika answered vaguely. "Visiting."

Byakuya didn't seem to care. Yumichika was always disappearing, but it was rare for him to be gone for such a lengthy period.

"Well, I'm happy you're back. That means Pachinko Head's here too, right?" Yachiru grinned. "He owes me money."

Aizen cleared his throat. "Ayasegawa, it's good to see you back. If everyone would sit down, we could get on with today's lesson." He had a steely, no-nonsense tone to his voice today.

Masumoto looked up at him. Yep, he wasn't wearing his glasses. He was always more bad-ass without them. She raised her hand.

"What is it, Matsumoto?"

"Will the student teacher be joining us today?" She inquired sweetly.

He shrugged non-committedly. "Maybe. If he wants to."

Shunsui raised his hand languidly. "Mr. Aizen, Sir, can we watch a movie today?" He liked the idea of falling asleep to some boring historical drama.

Aizen sighed and resisted the temptation to bang his head on his desk. "No, Shunsui. We're having a lecture today. I'd appreciate it if you would listen." He looked pained, having to say that.

Yachiru wondered if it physically hurt him to teach this class.

* * *

Yamamoto's moustache waggled slightly as he shifted in his seat. Maybe he should rethink the gigantic wooden throne in this office...or at least invest in one of those vibrating seat cushions. He grunted to himself trying to clear his thoughts. Only a few key players had yet to arrive.

* * *

"Now, now," the door opened and Gin let himself inside. "Don't be telling me that ya'r givin' Mr. Aizen trouble so early in the day." He rubbed the back of his head and sent a playful smile at the teacher. "Did ya do something to them to make them so complacent? If so, feel free ta share it."

Aizen sighed. "I blame your influence." He muttered as he started the lecture.  
Matsumoto sighed and looked at Gin.

Yachiru poked her. "Stop ogling the student teacher. He's not nearly as good looking as you're making him out to be." She winked to show she was teasing. "Right, Byakubo?"

"I am not getting involved with who you think is attractive," Byakuya muttered, trying to focus on the lesson.

There was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing a mouse-y brown-haired girl. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Aizen, but--"

The door slammed close and the lights went out. Momo screamed.

"Dude." Yachiru said, annoyed. "It's just a power failure."

Aizen called out for everyone to stay calm and in their seats.

Grimmjow's laugh came from the back of the classroom. "It would be fucking rad if we could get out of school because of this."

"Has anyone else noticed this school doesn't have any windows?" Shunsui muttered, fishing a lighter out of his pocket and flicking it on.

"Shunsui, you aren't supposed to have lighters at school!" Jyuushirou admonished.

"Light this for me, ya?" Grimmjow's voice came from behind Shunsui. He held out a cigarette.

"Grimmjow, refrain. It already smells like ass in here." Szayel said sternly.

Grimmjow tsked. "Whatever." He put the cigarette away. "It's a fucking trip, this school. I think it used to be an insane asylum."

"There is a room in the basement that has restraints in it," Shunsui said quietly, the firelight flickering across his face.

"Of course there is. That's where they hung the kids they tortured." Szayel said calmly. "My cousin Mayuri said that his uncle's second cousin was chained down there and experimented on." His smile flashed in the light of the lighter. "Maybe that's what they're planning on doing to us."

"Not everyone is into S and M like you are," Yumichika said sweetly, running his fingers through his hair. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and set it on his desk, adding a light blue glow to the orange haze.

"You never told me that," Jyuushirou looked at Shunsui.

"I know you don't like things like that," Shunsui shrugged.

* * *

"Uh, guys," Momo said weakly. "I can't get the door open."

Aizen walked to the door and put a hand on Momo's shoulder. "Let me try, Momo. Why don't you go find a place to sit? It'll be alright."  
Yachiru snorted at Momo's obvious fear. "She's such a pansy." But she sounded slightly uneasy.

Momo nodded at sat down in an empty desk. Byakuya squinted in the darkness, barely able to make out Aizen's form by the door.

"How could the door get stuck?" He wondered absently.

Yachiru shifted a little closer to him. "This is really weird, Byakuya." she said quietly. "Like one of those horror movies."

Aizen pulled at the door handle. It felt like someone had locked them in.  
"...Someone locked us in." He muttered to himself. "Why the hell would Yamamoto only put a lock on the outside of the door, anyway?"  
They were stuck until someone let them out.

"Please remain calm, Yachiru," Byakuya sounded more gentle than he intended to, but he was distracted. Who would lock a bunch of kids in a room like that?

He swore he heard Yammy mutter "I'm scared" to Ulquiorra.

"I'm fine. I'm not gonna freak or anything, Byakuya. I just want to know who the heck thinks its funny to lock a bunch of kids in a classroom." She stifled a giggle. "With Momo and Yammy around, I don't need to be scared."

"Good," Byakuya nodded, it gave him less to worry about. The heating system kicked on. Strange considering the power was supposedly out.

* * *

Matsumoto stood up and shuffled over to the area she had last seen Gin in. "Hey, Gin." She said quietly.

"Heya, Ran-chan," Gin's grin widened a little.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. Whatcha been up to?" She asked, sitting next to him, a little too close to be appropriate.

Gin's fingers ran up her back, "This'n that. Nothing too good."

"Hmmm. When are you going to let me do this, 'nothing too good' with you?" Matsumoto's smile was audible. She let her voice sound as seductive as it could.

"Rangiku," Gin chuckled. "It's still light outside," he paused. "However, it is pretty dark in here, isn't it?"

Rangiku leaned into him, "Very dark." She breathed onto his lips. "You know what naughty girls do in the dark, don't you?" She teased.

"Rangiku," Gin said again, very quietly. He settled a hand on her shoulder and pushed her away. "What's going on, Sosuke?"

"It's locked from the outside." Aizen said, distracted. He was trying to figure out a way to open it. "It was deliberate. You can't accidentally lock this door." He said it quietly to Gin, so that no one else could hear.  
Matsumoto smiled at Gin and shrugged. He couldn't see it, but as she stood up to walk back to her seat, she brushed his arm. It was a no hard feelings sort of a gesture.

Gin's mouth tightened a little as he felt all around the handle. There was no notch or any way of possibly opening the door. "It's like being locked in a closet," he murmured. "Why would someone make such a stupid room?"

* * *

Szayel sneered, but didn't' deny it. "Whatever. I was just telling you the rumors." He pulled his cell out and put it on his desk, copying Yumichika. "Where the hell do you go when you disappear, anyway?"

"It's a secret," Yumichika winked. "However, I won't deny there's always been something foreboding about this place. I think I've picked a bad day to return."

"No shit." Grimmjow muttered. "You think the Old Man's finally flipped his lid? Maybe he's planning on killing all of us."

"Why would he do that?" Jyuushirou frowned. "Yamamoto-san's a little...senile, yes, but I never thought he was insane...."

"Well, he did turn an asylum into a school." Shunsui shrugged. "No sane person would consider that."

"Have you seen the chair in his office?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow. "Anyone who would willingly sit on that has to be insane. It's a fucking marble column. A veritable fortress of wood. And it's fucking huge."  
Szayel chuckled. "You almost sounded smart, Grimmjow. But you're logic is flawed. He couldn't possibly get away with something this large scale. He'd have to pick children off one by one, over a large amount of time to actually escape."

"Even then, it would be suspicious," Yumichika prodded his lip with his thumb. "Unless he doesn't care if he gets caught..."

"He's old and doesn't have anything to live for anymore," Ukitake murmured, sharing a look with Shunsui. "Maybe this is his ultimatum."

"Holy fuck. You people actually believe me?" Grimmjow said, slightly astonished. "And, shit, it's sounding more possible the more we talk about it."  
Szayel pushed some hair out of his face. "I think we should cover our mouths. The air is starting to smell like some sort of sleeping gas."

"Good idea," Jyuushirou frowned, standing up and sliding off his jacket. He headed in the direction of the vent and pulled on the grate, coughing slightly as the gas seemed to strengthen. The grate was screwed on tightly. "Someone, help me get this off."

* * *

Does the heat smell weird to you?" Yachiru asked him, sounding rather suspicious. "I thought it was out."

"Don't breathe in," Byakuya noticed the smell immediately. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Yachiru. He blocked his own mouth and nose with his sleeve. He could already feel his eyes drooping though. "Sleeping gas of some kind I would assume."

She took the handkerchief and covered her mouth and nose with it, looking wide eyed at him. She could feel the effects of the gas, her body was relaxing and she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Byakuya frowned. There was no way Yachiru was going to last more than a few minutes. He deflated, scooting closer to her. He was beginning to feel a little drowsy himself.

* * *

"That's what I was wondering." Aizen said. "It's like it was made like this on purpose." He pushed the door a little harder. "Do you think we could break it down, if we both tried?"

Gin knocked lightly against the wood in several different spots and shook his head. "Too thick. It's an old door, but back when this place was built, they were made to last. No way. I doubt even the bigger guys would be able to make it budge." Gin lowered his voice a little more, adding a slight lilt. "And who's to say it isn't safer in here?"

"Hell if I know, Ichimaru. I wish we could figure out what the fuck was going on." Aizen rarely cussed. For all that he hated his students, he also cared about them and, at the risk of sounding melodramatic, he was worried that their lives were in danger.

"I think we should just wait it out," Gin said with a slight shrug. He bit back a sudden yawn. "Whoever's behind this will show up eventually. Unless you've got a better idea?"

Aizen shook his head. "Nothing comes to mind." He yawned too. Then he stood straight. "...There's some sort of gas in the air. Try not to breathe it in." He turned to face the class, noticing that quite a number of them had already fallen asleep. "Shit!" He covered his mouth with his sleeve.

"I doubt it would help that much," Gin shrugged, covering his air passages anyway. "If they want us asleep, they'll find another way."

"True, but I like to make things difficult for them." Aizen said, his voice muffled by his sleeve. He shrugged. "It's in my nature, I guess."

"Cause yer a fuckin' bastard," Gin chuckled, but it sounded slow and forced. "No offense, but I'm not gonna last much longer."

Grimmjow walked over and slid his hands past Ukitake's. "I'm stronger, let me and Yammy do it. Yammy, get your fat ass over here and help me." He held his breath. "Breathe as little as possible."

* * *

Jyuushirou moved out of the way as the large student slowly clambered over. "What am I doing?" He asked, trying to access the situation, but his mind was fuzzy and the floor looked inviting.

"Just get the grate off." Jyuushirou said gently, holding back another cough.

Yammy nodded, and grabbed the grate, shaking it until he paused thoughtfully and slammed his fist into it. It dented a little.

"Fucking idiot!" Grimmjow hissed at Yammy. "I'll pull on this side, you pull that one. We should be able to do it together." He paused, then added. "Try not to breathe the air." He took hold of his side of the grate.

Yammy nodded, grabbing his side. "I'm ready," he muttered quietly, then pulled firmly on his side. With Grimmjow's help, one side came up, then the other.

* * *

Yachiru found it unfair that her size was making her react so much more strongly than other people.  
Except Momo. It looked like she had passed out a few minutes before.  
Matsumoto sat down, nearly missing her chair. Yachiru tried to gesture for her to cover her airways but her limbs felt heavy.

Byakuya sat quietly, not bothering to waste his strength like the others. He had already realized what Aizen and Gin already knew. They were locked in and doubtless getting out any time soon.

Yachiru watched Byakuya when she could keep her eyes open. They were closing for longer and longer amounts of time. He was always so nice to her. Her hand dropped away from her face and her eyelids fluttered shut. Her head fell against his shoulder.

Byakuya glanced at her and reached a hand up to touch her hair, but he felt numb. He leaned back in his chair and let his arm fall away from his mouth. He might as well get it over with. He was tired of watching his classmates act too late.

* * *

Grimmjow coughed. "What now, Jyuushiro?" His speech was slurring, but he held the grate open firmly.

"Just..." Jyuushirou clutched his jacket in his fingers and made a wide gesture. He just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He fell back against the wall and slid to the ground. His mind didn't want to work at all.

"Fuck." Grimmjow cursed again. It was meant to sound vehement, but just came out rather pathetic. He dropped to his knees, letting go of the duct. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." He slumped and was quiet.

* * *

"None taken. I don't think I'll beat you by much." Aizen laughed softly. "And I'm not the one flirting with high school students."

"Just innocent fun is all," Gin laughed. His eyes cracked open a little further as he studied the classroom. "Only a few more. Hope ya can outlast them, 'cause that'd just be embarrassing."

"I'll never let you forget it if you fall asleep before them." Aizen muttered. "I'm sure it's innocent. Just like I'm sure you're on time, all the time." Not that he really cared. He was trying to focus on anything that could keep him awake. Conversation would help.

"My kind of innocence is different is all," Gin grinned, gripping the side of Aizen's desk to stay upright. Yammy just went down. He could see there was only one or two left. "If you fall asleep before me, then you--" Gin stopped and shook his head. "I'll tell ya in th'morning." He chuckled to himself and sank down into Aizen's chair.

Aizen would have smiled, if he hadn't decided that sitting down would be a better idea. He slid down the door and watched as the last student fell asleep. His eyes shut.

* * *

Yamamoto slowly turned off the gas, amused. Some of them had held out for a while. Aizen and Gin were impressive to hold out so long. Surprisingly, Jyuushirou had even been resourceful enough to want to cut off the source of the problem, but he'd acted too late. Some of the students hadn't realized a thing. A shame really. A slow smile crept across his aged face. Stage one was complete.

* * *

End part 1.

Part two is much more excited. Intros are always boring.


End file.
